Communication systems that utilize the millimeter-wave bands (e.g., 6 GHz to 100 GHz) are being designed as part of the ongoing 5G effort. Communication signals at such high frequencies are subject to very high path-loss. In order to overcome the high path-loss, it is necessary to use beam-forming techniques. Since beam-forming focuses transmitted energy into a narrow beam, only receivers within the angular span of the beam are able to receive the transmitted signal.